


[Fanart & Snipets] Mojave AU Collection

by ChibiKinesis



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, New Vegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiKinesis/pseuds/ChibiKinesis
Summary: A collective of some of my fanarts and shorts drawn and written for my "Mojave AU" take on these characters.





	1. Foreword

At the end of the Cabot quest line, Jack mentions something about perhaps traveling west to look for a lost city in the Mojave. I had hoped maybe we'd get more of these characters, though I expected as little as we got. So my brain picked up the slack.

This isn't nearly as fleshed out as my modern AU or my pre-war stuff, but it's still fun to ponder!

Enjoy ►


	2. Non-Human Precursors? [Art/Comic]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack would be so much fun to tease tho.


	3. Prickly [Art/Comic]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And he's not talking about a cactus.

 

“Guilty conscience?”

“What do you mean?”

“I meant your  _face_ , not your  _attitude_. But I guess if  _that’s_  how you’re gonna’ be…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack’s just salty ‘cause he can’t get to the barber as often as he’d like out west. Edward enjoys giving him crap about it, but it’s all in good fun.


	4. More from the Mojave [Art]




	5. Lunch Time [Art]

 

“These are  _alright_ , I suppose, but  _no_  noodles will ever be comparable to Takahashi’s…  _Edward_?”

ZzZ…


	6. Riffraff [Art/Comic]




	7. Dance With Me, Eddy [Art]




	8. Beaker [Art]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack givin' the group's pack brahmin, Bearker, some love ♥


	9. Travel Log - Entering Ohio [Short]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lot of brainstorming about the group's journey from Boston to New Vegas, I decided that it would be interesting to write travel logs. But then I took it a step further, and started to wonder what my home turf (the Ohio River Valley) would be like in the Fallout universe, and so this bit was created. Jack's travel logs from Steubenville, Ohio :)

**[ 11 / 20 / 2288 ]**

After a brief stay in the Captial Wasteland, we continued to head towards our next destination. We stopped to stay for an evening in a small town of what was once Burgettstown, PA before pressing on. I recall, at some point, we lost Galaxy News Radio, and had to tune to something else. The station we found seemed to favor music of the country persuasion. I’d be lying if  I said I won’t miss listening to Three Dog, but I’m not too stubborn to admit that this new station has a certain charm to it.

The trek was fairly smooth; save for a scuffle with a few wayward raiders. We crossed into the northern ‘panhandle’ of  West Virginia about halfway through, and made our way to the banks of the Ohio River. To a bridge that led to a town that was marked as Steubenville on my old maps. A bridge that Beaker was none too keen on trying to cross. The poor girl’s never been too good with heights, though, come to think of it.

I’d have said the fact that the bridge was still in such good shape was a surprise, but what we’d seen in our travels had already given me the impression that these people were well equipped to handle the task of maintaining it. Before the war, the whole area was once thriving on account of the mines and factories and mills, or so I’d heard.  I would imagine that the knowledge of how to utilize them after a nuclear apocalypse would be priceless.

But the plumes of smoke on the horizon, and the tell-tale scent of burning coal that permeated the air were enough to tell me that someone in this town was, indeed, in possession of such precious knowledge.

As we closed in, we found a city that was still very much inhabited. The residents had constructed a tall metal wall around the perimeter, with a very intimidating line of turrets, and four very capable looking, well-armed guards stationed at the gate at the end of the bridge. A gate not unlike the one we saw in Megaton, if not more sturdy; large, composed of thick panels of rusted metal, and operated by some unseen machine on the other side.

We were stopped at the threshold and asked what our business was before we were allowed entry. The guards gave us a rundown of the rules, which were what one might expect, and explained what facilities we could find inside, before they closed the gate behind us.

Inside, the city was bustling; market stalls and metal shacks lined the main strip, leading right into the center of the town, where some of the sturdier pre-war buildings had been re-purposed into apartments, stores, and more. The air carried the sounds of not only drills and hammers in the distance, but the occasional whistle of a train. Upon further investigation, I learned that they have a working train that they use for transportation of coal and other goods from their mines and mills, back into town for use and sale. They also tell me that they’ve got a handful of working boats, and even one working barge that comes in handy for river transportation.

I find that I’m actually impressed with that I’ve seen of this town so far, and I’m eager to learn more. For now, we’re staying in a room on the fourth floor of an old office building that’s been converted into a hotel. We had a fairly satisfying dinner at an eatery that the owner has conveniently set up in the first floor, and much to our relief, the place has working facilities. Perhaps a bonus of being located along the river, but I’m not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. We haven’t seen running water since we left the Capital, and I can’t speak for anyone else, but I know that I, for one, feel like a new person after a hot meal and a proper shower. Dare I say, the beds even feel somewhat comfortable. Beaker is fed and cozy downstairs - these people even have a nice spot for caravanners and travelers to hitch their animals during overnight stays.

As I prepared to sit down and write my entry for this evening, a peek out the window to get our bearings revealed an old fort-  _clear from the founding days of this country_. I’m eager to see it - but it’s grown dark, and we’re far too tired from the commute. But tomorrow is another day. At any rate, it’ll be interesting to see something that’s  _actually older than me_. It’s been quite some time.

Fort Steuben -  _The Gateway to the West_. How  _apropos_.  
  
  
  


**[ 11 / 23 / 2288 ]**

We’ve been here in Steubenville for three days now. It’s been an interesting and enlightening stay, but we’ll be headed out in the morning. Emogene volunteered to rent out a vendor stall yesterday to sell some of my wares. She’s generally not very interested in what these towns have to offer, but I’m glad she offers to set up shop while we check things out; something I’m grateful we had the opportunity to do here. It was as fascinating as it was surreal to see some of their factories and mills still in working order - and it gives me hope for the eventual renewal of this nation. 

A subset of these citizens has taken up residence in one of the old factories along the river; fortified the exterior and built up the interior with walls and rooms, in effect turning it into its own little village of sorts. The place smelled of oil and coal - fire and metal. It seemed that this is where most of the hammering and drilling we’d heard upon entering the city came from. 

These people call themselves the Riveters - something of a close-knit society of wasteland engineers - and it seems they’re responsible for much of the engineering that was required for the city wall and a lot of the other structures and barriers we’ve seen here during our stay. And it’s not just architecture; some of the armors and weapons and tools these people have made from simply their scavenged materials and their expertise are nothing short of impressive. I could take a few pointers for some of my own weapons, if I’m honest. At the very least, I’ll leave with some inspiration.

But, shifting focus back to the town - the old Fort Steuben was interesting indeed - established clear back in 1786! It’s nothing short of amazing that it’s stayed in such good condition for so long. There’s a section opened to the public - a museum of sorts, showcasing artifacts and accounts from a time long ago  - while the rest of the fort is utilized and maintained by a local faction that is reminiscent of the Minutemen back home.  They guard the perimeter, offer aid to the citizens that lie outside the city walls, and they escort the junkers and scavengers - and often a few Riveters as well - when they’re out searching for materials.

They don’t patrol much else, because from what I’ve gathered, there’s not much else around to patrol. I suppose that could be good or bad news for our foreseeable journey further into this state.

A popular spot for salvage is some miles down the river - Wheeling, WV. Pre-war, the place was booming. But now there’s little more than the ruins of the old department stores and apartment complexes and office buildings - and the riffraff and the vermin that inhabit them. But buried in those ruins is a lot of useful material, so it’s common for teams to make the journey south and load up the barge with their findings.

Recently, though, it seems they’ve got some more company - the Brotherhood of Steel has been sniffing around the remnants of downtown, too, and they’re growing more bold in expressing their interest in the technology utilized up the river.  The citizens are on edge about this development - and understandably so. Chapters of the Brotherhood seem to vary greatly in motives and temperament depending upon their leadership, and what this chapter might be like is anyone’s guess. I hope that, for these peoples’ sake, they’re friendly.

As nice as this place is, I realize we’ll be hard pressed to find a single location on this long, difficult journey that’s entirely free from conflict. And though that’s a grim reality I’m not sure I’m entirely prepared to face, I can say with honesty that this place has come fairly close.

 

We head out early in the morning. We’ll probably grab breakfast at the eatery downstairs, and hit up the market for supplies one more time before we head out. As for myself, I’m going to bring this entry to a close, and go utilize this shower one last time. Hard to say when we’ll have the opportunity again.


	10. Bedridden [Art & Short]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tfw your formerly immortal husband gets sick for the first time in 400 years

 

**46\. “If I die, I’m never speaking to you again.” (Mojave AU)**

> Edward assumed it was some form of  _food poisoning_  that had Jack down for the count that day; taking his altered, weakened form of the serum had opened the scientist to all sorts of new experiences, and not all of them for the better. A sure sign that he was in bad shape was the fact that he had Emogene minding the storefront in his absence.
> 
> Just like he  _always_ was, Jack’s loyal guard was there to keep him safe and sound. The large ghoul tapped gently at the door frame, peeking in at the big lump under their blankets. “Jack?“ 
> 
> He stepped softly, cautiously, into the bedroom with a can of purified water in hand, and he took a seat next to the groaning mound of blankets. Peeling the covers back just far enough to reveal a damp mess of dark hair, Edward snuck the cold can closer and pressed it to Jack’s neck, receiving a satisfying yelp in response.
> 
> "Edward!” he fussed, his nasally voice weak in protest, but effective enough.
> 
> The ghoul surrendered, a playful rumble rising in his throat, and he placed the can on the nightstand. He leaned over and brushed the sweaty strands of hair from Jack’s flushed face, pressing his forehead to check his temperature as he smiled down at him. “How we feelin’?”
> 
> “Like  _death_.” Jack meweled, scarcely turning to look up at him.
> 
> “That’s what you get for takin’ a gamble on some  _200 year old pre-packed food_.” Edward rasped. “I know most of it doesn’t have an expiration date, but that’s all the more reason not to trust it.”
> 
> “I’m laying here, possibly on my  _death bed_ , and all you can muster is an  _I told you so_?”
> 
> Edward let a hearty laugh. “I s'pose if I’ve been free from sickness or disease for as long as you’ve been, it’d seem like the end of the world to me, too. Trust me, Jack. You’re gonna’ be fine.”
> 
> _**“If I die, I’m never speaking to you again.”**_  The scientist huffed, enticing another laugh from his bodyguard and love.
> 
> “Last I checked, that  _is_ kinda’ how it works.” Edward teased gently back at him, leaning and and pressing a kiss to his sweat-dampened forehead. “Lucky for us, that ain’t gonna’ be a concern. Now do me a favor an’ sit up to drink some water, okay?”


End file.
